Shattered Minds
by Pii
Summary: Danny's Parents build a new invention that can switch ghosts' mind into the opposite. They do that because they think all ghosts are bad and will turned kind after their mind switched. It spell troubles when Danny turned very bad. Sorry bad grammar, R&R?
1. One Trouble Turned Double

_Hi there! Pii's here with random invention, revelation idea. I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry bad grammar._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP (I hate to create this line break! Stupid FFN erase the line break!)**

At the lab, Danny's parents showed Danny a new invention (yet another new invention). "Danny-boy! Check this out!" Jack yelled happily. Danny looking at the device. It got buttons, antennae, and it looks weird somehow. Danny scared for what it's for? He thought. He make a small chuckle, then ask, "uh, that's great, dad. What's that for?"

"This is the Fenton Ghost Switcher! This is to make ghosts' mind switched to the opposite!" Jack said. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why it switch ghosts' mind?" ask Danny.

"Danny, we all know ghosts are bad, so if we use this thing to the ghosts, they might turned kind!" Maddie exclaimed happily. Danny frowned, make a small fake chuckle, this will be bad, he thought.

"Uh, but not all ghosts are bad,…" Danny said, in a small fake smile.

"Danny, believe us. We do research for years, and all ghosts are bad," said Maddie, hold on Danny's shoulder. Danny looks scared, not all ghosts are bad. Danny know that, because he is a ghost after all.

"Now we will use this thing on that ghost boy and he will turned good!" Jack said, as he start to pointing the device somewhere, trying to make a pose. Maddie and Danny raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Uh, I gotta go now," he said. Then Danny left his parents.

Danny ran outside, looking left and right, then he yelled, "Goin' ghost!" And two blue rings start formed around his body, and change him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Danny fly off, then start to search for the ghost. Then he feel someone is getting closer to him, closer, and… closer.

"BEWARE!"

Danny turned back, then raised an eyebrow.

"I am the BOX GHOST!"

Danny started to laugh. "Hahah, just you?" he pointing at the Box Ghost. It just the Box Ghost, can't stop laughing. Box Ghost raises his hands up again, "Beware!" He exclaimed. Danny can't help of else but laughing even harder. Suddenly a net caught Danny.

"Hello, whelp." A voice said, then Skulker appear. Danny's eye widen then he exclaimed, "Skulker!"

"I will get your pelt on my house now," Skulker start to firing some blasts, Danny quickly broke out the net and dodge all of them. Then he fought back. "I am not in mood for this!" Danny yelled. Suddenly a loud voice come to Danny's ears. "BEWARE!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Danny yelled on the Box Ghost. Box Ghost went quiet, then he fly away, but he accidently knocked Danny's thermos from his hand. The Fenton Thermos fell. "No!"

The Fenton Thermos suddenly clicked the 'release' button when it fell. Danny's ghost sense went off as all the ghosts fly outside, start from Desiree, Spectra, Technus, Lunch Lady, and the rest. "Oh, crud…" Danny muttered. Then he looking at Skulker who firing a beam. Danny fell down to the road, then he start to realize the townsfolk's scream, and running from the escaped ghosts.

"Oh, no. Gotta done it fast," Danny muttered. Then he saw his best friends Sam and Tucker, run towards him. "Danny!"

"What's happened?" ask Sam. Tucker and Sam look around, panicked. Danny hold his head, "This just because of the stupid Box Ghost and the stupid boxes." Danny headed to the Box Ghost who say, "Fear Me!" then he escapes. Danny shook his hair. "Now I must get 'em back,"

"And fast, dude. You must do that before another cause happened." Said Tucker. Then the trio heard Jazz's cry. "Jazz!" Danny yelled. Danny fly toward Jazz, Sam and Tucker followed him.

"Stay away from me!" Jazz yelled, she got the Fenton Fisher with her. Then start to use it at the ghosts, but it missed and got Danny instead. Danny screamed when Jazz pulled him with the Fenton Fisher. The ghosts laughing then left them alone. Jazz looking at her little brother, muttering, "Sorry,"

Danny frowned, then he turned into Sam and Tucker, "We must get the ghosts back!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz nodded. The quartet start to running into different directions. But when Danny about to fly off, a pink beam caught him.

"What?" Danny yelled. Then a vampire-like ghost appear in front of him. "Well, well, if it isn't my Daniel who did this situation?"

"Let me go, Vlad. I need to take care of these ghosts." Danny said, then Danny fly higher and start firing shots on Vlad. Vlad use his ghost shield to absorb the attack.

"Daniel, you must try to, be like me." Vlad smirked, then he shooting beams on Danny.

"You heard that Vlad, I am not a crazed up fruitloop like you," Danny said. Then he blasts a beam and left Vlad. Danny looking at the messed up town, then looking at the Box Ghost who floated not far from him now. "You! This is because of you!"

Box Ghost just fly away with his usual speech, "BEWARE".

Danny slaps his face, what else will happened. Then he looking at Mr. Lancer who tried to get off the ecto-puses, and some people with the Lunch Lady. They look scared. Lunch Lady ask, "Want a cookie?" as she show a tray of cookies. Everyone shake their heads then Lunch Lady start to get a big chicken wing and hit them with it.

"This is horrible," Danny muttered. Then a voice appear, "Miss me whelp?"

"Skulker! I have no time for-" Danny yelled, Skulker smirked. Then Skulker start to firing shots on Danny again. "Let's continue our fight." He said.

Skulker got Danny backed, while Skulker try to get his weapon to Danny's neck, Danny try to get out of the situation. Danny's sweats dropped as he try to defend himself from Skulker. Then suddenly a RV bursts up, and two figures come out from it, you guessed right. Danny's Parents.

"That's it ghost! We will get you now with the Fenton Ghost Switcher!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at Danny and Skulker. Danny and Skulker's widen. "Huh?" Skulker wondered. Danny is shocked. The Fenton Ghost Switcher! What will happen to them? Jack start to shot Skulker with it. And it got him. Skulker screams in pain then Danny watched in horror.

Skulker electrocuted, he screams very loud. Danny's eye widen. Nobody knows what will happen next…

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPPDP**

_Sorry it's short. Hm, like it? Please review. And Chapter 2 is come soon!_


	2. With the Opposites

_Hi there. *shrug* before I started, I am sorry I can't update fast because it almost the final exam, right? Good luck everyone, and for me too. Nah, enjoy the 2__nd__ chappie! Still, sorry for my ultra-bad grammar._

_Me : I own Danny Phantom_

_Danny : No you don't!_

_Me : …*tie Danny with a glowing green rope*_

_Danny : O.o you can't do that!_

_Me : Now I own you… *evil smirk*_

_Danny : NO! I copyrighted Butch Hartman!_

_Me : I did not say I copyrighted the show, I said 'I own you'_

_Danny : *gulps*_

_Me : Onward to the story! *another evil smirk*_

****

Skulker yelping in pain, Danny's eye widen when seeing it. He can't believe this. Jack and Maddie lowered their weapons. They're looking at Skulker. Danny can't think of else, 'what they did to Skulker?' he questioned in his mind. Wonders what will happen next. Danny yelled Skulker's name, while the hunter keep screaming.

Finally, the electric wore off. Skulker fell on ground, Danny quickly checking him trough he is his enemy. Skulker just laying there, with his eyes keep closed. Then he start to open his eyes, and wake up. Danny quickly floated back, if Skulker will attack him suddenly. But Skulker hold his head with his arm, "…what hit me…?"

"Sk… Skulker, you're…" Danny going to ask if Skulker is all right, not because he is care, but to make sure his parents' device works or not. Skulker looking at Danny, with a weird look, "huh?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, wondering what's wrong with him, "huh?" Danny asked back. But suddenly Skulker yelped and screamed a loud 'AAH'. Causing Danny to confuse more.

"Ge-get away from me!" Skulker yelled. Danny raised his eyebrow, again confused. "Huh? What's wrong with you?" but Skulker answers with another loud scream. Looks like he is scared when he is looking at Danny. "Stay away!" now that's weird, Danny think.

"…uh…uh…" Danny looking at the scared Skulker, Skulker trembling, can't moving. Danny rolled his eyes, think fast, then raise his hand. "Uh,… boo?"

"Aaaah!" Skulker screamed then fly away left Danny alone.

"Now that's reallyyyyy weird," Danny muttered.

Behind Danny, Maddie and Jack whispering each other. "Do you think it works?" ask Maddie. Then Jack raised his hands, with Fenton Ghost Switcher on it. He yelled happily, "Yes! It's works!"

Danny turned back to see his parents, "Oh yeah!" Danny snapped, he remembered that thing. "That device!"

That must caused this, Danny think. That device switch ghosts' minds to the opposite, no comment in it. Danny wanted to laugh when he remembered Skulker's odd behavior earlier, but that's not the time for it! Because his parents is there, and he knew who is the next target.

_Him._

Danny's eye widened in shock, "oh no,"

The boy freezes in place.

Jack and Maddie pointing the device to Danny. Danny can't think of else, run; _run away for your life; or your afterlife! _The device start to charging up, Danny snapped out, then follow his mind to fly away. When the device shot a beam, Danny fly off leaves his parents and the device. "Follow him!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny flew outside, looking left and right. "Need to meet Sam and Tucker now," he muttered. Danny fly higher, then he saw the box ghost with his usual "Beware!" Danny rolled his eyes, there's no time for it.

Then another beam come from behind. Luckily it missed, but it get Box Ghost. Box Ghost yelped in pain, Danny's eye widen, his skin getting paler, more paler than he is before. Danny heard car voice behind, he turned back and looking at Jack and Maddie, in their RV. With Jack's head pointed out of the RV, he hold the device.

Danny looking at the Box Ghost, the Box Ghost get consciousness. Then he looking at Danny, Danny raises an eyebrow. The Box Ghost raises his hands and yelled, "Hoo-ray!"

Danny raises an eyebrow, weird. He thought. Box Ghost always weird, but, with this mind switcher, will he become weirder? Danny's mind interrupted by his dad's voice. "You're next, ghost boy!"

_Oh, crap_. Danny turned and continue to fly away, meanwhile Jack start firing another shots at him.

Glad of his dad's bad aim, Danny flew to another part, still avoiding the shots. There's a lot of ghosts in the way, every of Jack's missed shots caught every ghost on the way. They yelping in pain. Danny's eye widen, their mind will switched to the opposite. Danny's sweats dropped.

Danny passed after the Lunch Lady, who going to chase him after he passed, but suddenly a beam caught her. Danny not dare to turned back to see what happens next, because he is being chased.

Danny fly trough the city, turns left, turns right, he can see one by one, the ghosts got the shoot. Danny try to fly faster, he passed Spectra, Technus, Desiree, Johnny 13, Kitty, and the rest. Everyone got Jack's shots, and yelped in pain.

Danny looking at his chasing parents fearfully, not noticing what in front of him. Then he bumped into someone. "Ow!"

Danny looking at who he is bumped into, _Vlad_.

"Plasmius…" Danny muttered.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Daniel, again? What are you doing now? Don't you suppose to fight these ghosts?" Vlad smirked.

"Plasmius, there's no time, it's-" Danny tried to explain, before Vlad cut his speech.

"Daniel, I already told you to join me, so you can-"

"No, not that!" Danny yelled. Vlad's eye narrowed. "Then what?" he asked. Danny pointing at his parents, who inside the RV right now, is getting closer, and closer…

"THEM!" Danny screamed.

"What?" Vlad questioned. Jack pointing the device at Danny and Vlad, the only ghosts around Amity Park right now who not yet get their mind switched. "DUCK!" Danny yelled, pushing Vlad away when Jack fired. The two falls onward then Vlad muttered, "ow, sugar cookies. What was that?"

"That was-" Danny's words cut again when he saw a beam coming trough the smokes. Danny looking at the way the beam coming to, "VLAD!" Danny yelled, but too late, the beam caught Vlad, and Vlad start to screams in pain.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP**

…_short? Sorry. Because I want to make evil *cough* cliffhanger *evil smirk* shot me if you want to XD Review anyone please?_


	3. Nice Fruitloop

_Wow O.o I didn't know this story will get that many response… Thank you everyone ^_^;_

_Okay, onward! Still sorry bad grammar T^T_

****

"Vlad!"

Vlad screamed and screamed. The pain go trough his body, electrocuted his every of his body part. Danny's eyes widen and widen in shock. After a while, the shock wore off, Vlad fell to his knees. Vlad changes back to human. Danny looking at the older halfa, he wants to check his condition, but his nervousness kept him back, trough he wants to.

Danny opened his mouth, try to speak something. "V…Vlad…?"

Vlad opened his eyes, then groaned. Danny looking at him fearfully, now what? Vlad suddenly turned into a smile. "Ha! I must get more fruitloops!"

Danny gave a weird look, now that's more weird. Even more than Skulker's first one. Then Vlad looking at Danny. "Ohai there Danny! I think I will follow your advice to get a cat and name it Jack!" now Danny raised an eyebrow, wow. Plasmius never call him Danny. Then two glimpse appear from the smokes. Vlad turned into a bigger grin and waves.

"Ohai there Jack! My ol' friend! And,…" Vlad turned into a glare, "…Maddie,"

Jack smiled, and Maddie raises her eyebrows.

"Vladdie!" Jack yelled happily. "Hi there!"

Jack and Vlad hugging each other, make the scene even weirder. Maddie looking with confusion. Then Jack notice something with Vlad, he ask, "…mm, how's it going V-Man? Why you're so hype?"

"What? Nothing happened to me, really, a-ha-ha!" Vlad laughed. This give Maddie and Jack more confusion.

"And he is happy," Said Maddie, put her fingers on her lips. "What's wrong with Vlad?"

Danny use this chance to get away, he turned intangible and go into the ground. Jack and Maddie snapped out of it, then remember. "Oh, yeah. Where's the ghost child?"

Vlad's eye widen in nervousness, then make a small chuckle, "haha, haha, that's nothing, really… haha,… now let's go to my mansion," he said as he pushed Jack and Maddie away. (**AN : **Vlad turned out to help Danny? Well, he is xD he try to cover for Danny, and try to make Jack and Maddie not shot him? His mind switched, right? XD)

"Now Vlad, we're going to…" said Jack, cut by Vlad. "…now we're going to watch some footballs in my house," Vlad said with a smile.

"…Vlad,… but we…" said Maddie, try to make excuse. "we're going to hunt the ghost child."

"YEAH! We will get you now ghost child!" Jack suddenly jumped and running away to find the ghost child, Maddie followed him.

"Wait, Jack…!" Vlad screamed then chase the two.

****

Danny fly trough the sky, then spotting his sister and friends. The three waved over him. "Danny!"

Danny landed, then the three start to yelling about the weird thing. "Danny! This is weird!" Sam yelled.

"Every ghost now acting weird, like not theirself." Said Tucker.

"Do you know anything about this?" ask Jazz. Danny walked slowly to see the ghosts around. "Yeah, I know," he said in the low voice.

Not far from them, the Box Ghost fly with a happy face. "Hooray! We're unique!" then he turned and scream, "Random!" then he fly away.

"…Like that," said Tucker.

"…I know, my parents, or I must say Jazz and I's parents use their Ghost Switcher on them." Said Danny, slap his own face.

"What? Ghost Switcher?" ask Tucker. "What's that for?"

"…it switch ghosts' mind to their opposite, and now they're hunting me," said Danny in a low voice.

"That's explain everything," said Sam. "But I wonder why Box Ghost still annoying?"

"Now, that's not the time for this, I must get out of this place before…" Danny paused when a charging sound come to hear.

"…before,…" Danny muttered. He looking at the sound come from, his mom hold the device. Behind her, there's his dad standing. This is bad, with his mom's aim, he can't escape. Maddie smirked as she clicked the fire button, but suddenly Vlad run over her and make her missed the shot. "Maddie, no!"

The shot missed, Danny glanced in shock, as long as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Vlad helped him? Oh, right. His mind switched. Maddie and Jack turned into Vlad, confused.

"…Vlad?" Maddie ask.

"I… tripped," he said, with a smile. Vlad looking at Danny, try to give a signal for him to run away. Sam whispered to Danny too, "Danny, get out!"

Danny quickly fly off, then Jack and Maddie notice that. "Hey! Come back here you ghost boy!"

Danny fly and fly, looking back, worried. Then he looking at the way he heading to again. Jack, Maddie, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz following after him. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker turned to Vlad.

"Why you're helping us?" ask Jazz, with a glare.

"What? Me? I just want to. If he turned evil he will…" Vlad stopped by Sam's words.

"Will what? Don't you always wanted that?" ask Sam.

"Dude, there's something wrong with him today" said Tucker, looking at Vlad. The three noticed Vlad acting strange, then Vlad give them a look and ask, "What?"

"Do you think that device hit him?" ask Sam to Tucker. Sam, Tucker and Jazz raised their eyebrow, then sighs. The four continue chasing Jack and Maddie who chasing Danny in front of them.

Maddie targeted Phantom, Phantom dodge and dodge to get away from the target. Suddenly cut by Jack, "I want to fire on him," Maddie and Vlad looking at Jack.

"Maddie, let Jack to aiming," said Vlad to Maddie, with… a hating-weird look?

"But Jack's aim always missed, and I will get some fudge for you at home," Maddie smiled, Jack smiled back. Vlad panicked. Maddie continue to aiming on Phantom, but Phantom move and move, make it's harder for her to shoot. Maddie groaned in frustration, she pull a normal ecto-gun and shoot Danny with it, causing him to fall to the road. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad(?) panicked.

Jazz run after her mom. "Mom! Don't!"

Maddie stopped her aiming for a while, then looking at Phantom again to make sure she not lost her chance to shoot. Still aiming, she answers, "What's it Jazz? He is a ghost, he is bad. With this we will make he turned kind."

"But… he's already kind! If you shoot him, he will turned evil!" Jazz yelled, panicked. She's not dare to see her little brother hurt. Maddie just chuckling, "Oh Jazz, you know all ghosts are bad,"

"But he is not!" Jazz pointed at Danny. "Please don't to that!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Fenton! Please don't shoot him!" Sam joined change Maddie's mind.

"Dude, he is saving the town!" said Tucker.

"Kids… but…" Maddie paused, then realized something, "Oh no! They're controlled by him already!"

"What?" The kids shouted in a same time. "No, mom! Don't…!" Jazz yelled.

"_This is for you Jazz,…_" said Maddie, pointing the weapon on Danny, who got his eyes widen in shock. "_…And Danny,_"

Jazz can't hold her tear anymore, her tear dropped as her eyes widen in shock. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen as well, as long as Vlad's. Maddie clicked the button and shoot Danny with it, the shock start to paralyze his whole body, Danny screamed in pain. Jazz crying even harder, pointing on her little brother and scream,

"_But that's Danny!"_

****

_Woot I am evil :O dunn dunn dunn…_

_Review anyone?_


	4. Shutter of Mind

_Wow, I never imagined this story will be popular… xD Thank you everyone who reviewed! Trough my grammar is bad, I am glad you understand. :3 thank you so much! You guys rocks X3_

_Okay, to the next one~_

**Line Break- annoying line break**

"_But that's Danny!"_

Jazz could feel her tears fell from her face. Sam, Tucker, and Vlad's faces turned pale. Danny screams out loud, to their ears. They can't stand still when looking at him. Danny tried his best not to pass out, not to change back into human. Danny fight along the shock, but he can't. He still screams, and closes his eyes tight. Fight, fight, fight! You need to fight, Fenton! Trough he knew he can't, he still tried. The volts zapped Danny's entire body. Jack and Maddie looking at their daughter and then at the ghost boy.

"…Yeah, that's Danny _Phantom_," said Maddie, confusingly.

"No, Mom… it's… it's.. Danny! Our Danny!" Jazz pointed panickly. Maddie chuckled a little, then answer her, "No, honey. He is an ecto-brat, who tried to fool us." Jazz just become more and more panic than before. "…Y…You're not understand!"

The shock wore off, leaving Danny laying on the ground, still.

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad hurrying to Danny. They tried to wake him, they shook his body. "Danny!" no respond. Again, no respond. Maddie and Jack hurrying to the kids, and Vlad. "What are you doing? He is a ghost!" Maddie yelled.

Danny opens his eyes, slowly. The whole gang looking at him. "Danny?"

Danny glares on them. "What's happened? Danny?" Jazz asked her little brother. But Danny not answer anything and keep glaring at them. His eyes filled with anger, and his face full of revenge. Danny stands up, everyone looking at him. He not say anything but glare, just glare. Just glare… _deep_.

"D…Danny…?"

Danny's glowing green eyes seems eerie, it scares everyone. "Danny?" another question, but he still stands like that. Then Danny raise his hands up, and point it on Maddie and Jack. Make everyone gasps. Danny smiled, but it seems evilly. His hands start to charge green ghost rays. Maddie and Jack gasps, then pull their ecto weapon. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad looking at them for a while, then ran to Jack and Maddie. They pushed Jack and Maddie away from Danny's blast.

"What…What's that sweetie?" ask Maddie to Jazz, Jazz looking at her mother panickly, then at Danny who make another evil grin. "…Duck!" she yelled. Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and Jazz pulled Jack and Maddie to another side when Danny fires another beam.

Jack and Maddie shocked, confused, and scared. "Wh…why he is turned to attacking us?" Maddie paused, then continue, "It's supposed to _turns_ him into good!" then she corrected herself, no. It's not. It's not turns him into good but, it supposed to change his mind to the opposite. "It's supposed to turns his mind into the opposite! Why it's not working?"

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad just looking at Maddie, and Jack.

"That's because he already _good_ before he was shot, Mom." Jazz said in a low voice. This create Maddie and Jack sweats even more. "No! That's not possible! All ghosts are bad!"

"-There is Mom!" Jazz cut. Then she looking at her pitiful little brother, "-he is one…"

Maddie's eyes getting widen, and she could feel tears filled her eyes. Jack and she looking at Phantom, who floated to them slowly. Danny raised his hand up, start to charge another beam. Vlad, who is panic, quickly touch everyone and turned them intangible. Sam and Tucker looking at Vlad. Vlad phrase them trough the ground and escape before Danny shot a beam.

Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack appeared in another place. They phrase from the ground and Vlad turned them tangible again. Jack and Maddie looks confused. "What? What happened? We just phrase trough the ground." Jack and Maddie looking at the sighing Vlad Masters. "Vlad?" they ask. Vlad suddenly sweats, then say, "Uh, it's nothing! Nothing!"

Then Maddie looking at Jack and ask him, "Jazz said he already kind, does that mean…"

"We make him turned evil…?" Jack asked Maddie. The two seems guilty, they start to cry. Jazz pointing on them. "I told you not to shoot! Now he is turned into like this!"

"But… Jazz… we didn't know…" said Maddie, hold her tears. But she can't. Her tears fell from her face. "…We thought all ghosts are evil…"

"No, Mrs. Fenton. Not all of them evil," said Tucker.

"…they just want to left alone," Sam continued.

Maddie put her hands on her face, then she continued to cry, "We caused this…" Jazz turned back, then sit down. She start to cry. Her little brother, her little hero, Danny, turned into 100% not himself. Even he wanted to attack his own parents. Sam and Tucker looking each other, then notice Maddie ask, "Oh yea. Where's _Danny_?"

Jack stands up, then ask the same thing. "Where's Danny? He was with us before the ghosts attack." He paused, then continue. "Don't tell me… one of the ghosts caught him?"

Silence. Then Sam and Tucker shook their heads. They don't know how to tell them. _No, Danny is not caught. He turned evil because of you._ They can't say that. Maddie and Jack looking at the teens, they wanted to ask again. What happened to their Danny? But before that, a big boom appear from another side. Everyone turned and they see smokes. And they see a figure floating from the smokes. The figure getting closer, and closer.

Now they can see a ghost boy with his black and white suit. With his 'D' logo on his chest, and his snow white hair. They gasped, looking at the big crater on ground. Maddie and Jack surprised, they never seen the ghost boy this strong. They never know, that ghost boy always holding back his attacks on them. _If only they know, if only they know…_

"That… That big crater…" Maddie gasped, pointing on the crater. "…he is… THAT strong?"

Jazz looking at her mother, "…he is more stronger than it, Mom…" she said in a low voice. Is that real? Is that for real…? He always holding back? Maddie's tears fell, then she looking at Sam and Tucker. The two nodded slowly. Another tear fall from Maddie's eye. No way, it can't be…

"…He always holding back every time he fought you…" Tucker said in a low voice. Sam add another nod, then say, "…he don't want to hurt you…"

It's… It's not possible, right? Maddie asked to herself. No way, all this time the ghost boy just holding back. He doesn't want to hurt her and Jack. But why? Then this make her think, why Jazz, Sam, and Tucker know this?

"…Jazz, Sam, Tucker… why you know all of this?" she asked. But before the three could answer, they heard a sound of charging, and looking at Danny. Danny charges another ghost ray and about to shoot it on them. They screams and closed their eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….!"

But after a while, nothing happened. Trough they already prepared for their death. But there's nothing happened. Slowly, Maddie open her eyes. Then looking at her body, she get confused. What happened? Why they're not hurt? She looking at Jack, who slowly opening his eyes too. Then at Sam and Tucker. And then at Jazz. Everyone is all right, but what?

Everyone looking at their front, which make them really surprised. "Vlad!" they all scream. They see Vlad, Vlad Masters is put his hands in front of him, and create a ghost shield or something around them.

"V…Vlad…?" Maddie asked, looking at his worrying face. "What's…what's this…?" she paused, "What does this mean…?"

_Vlad Masters is stand in front of them, and yet, he protects them with a ghost shield._

**Another annoying line break**

_Haha! Another evil cliffy? That's me. Okay. Review anyone?_


	5. Exposed

_Woot, Shattered Mind is that popular O_o thanks everyone! Sorry I took too long time to update, but I hope you enjoy this one! Still sorry with the grammar :x_

**Cursed Line Break o3o**

_Vlad Masters is stand in front of them, and yet, he protects them with a ghost shield._

"V…Vlad…?" Maddie asked, looking at Vlad's worrying face. "What's…what's this…?" she paused, "What does this mean…?"

"I… I am sorry," Vlad said, his sweats dropped. "I am not told you, Jack… Maddie…" Tell what? Maddie and Jack wondered. Tell what? What Vladdie never told them? "Vlad, what do you mean? Why you-"

"I am sorry, I am really sorry, Jack," Vlad closed his eyes, two black rings formed and traveled trough his body. Jack and Maddie's eyes glued on Vlad, their eyes getting widen. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz just looking at what happened. They actually can't believe Vlad is doing this. But after they remember the situation, they can. Trough it seems weird, and hard to believe. Vladimir Masters is gone, the Winconsin Ghost took his place.

"…T…The Winconsin Ghost," Maddie held her breath."Vladdie?" Jack questioned. Vlad's sweats dropped more. "Y…Yeah, I am the Winconsin Ghost,"

Phantom's attack wore off, Vlad let the ghost shield off. "B…But why?" Maddie asked. But Vlad not answer the question, he is focused on Danny who prepared his next attack. Danny blow another beam, but Vlad make a 'pink' shield and absorb the attacks. Then Vlad turned to Maddie and Jack, who still shocked. "The mini-portal accident at the college," he muttered.

"…that's turned him into half-ghost…" Maddie said mutely. Half-ghosts doesn't exist, does they? But after seeing Vlad changing into Plasmius, and after hear the fact about the mini-portal accident, they're sure. Trough they still can't believe about the creature. Vlad turned to Danny again, Danny flew towards Vlad and about to punch him. Quickly, Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and shock him. Danny screamed in pain. Sam, Tucker, Jack, and Maddie couldn't help but watch.

They watched Vlad threw Danny away, Danny fell on the road and surprisingly to them, two blue rings formed around the ghost boy. They traveled up and down, revealing a boy with spiky black hair, red and white t-shirt, blue trousers, and red and white sneakers. Maddie and Jack surprised. He is no other than…

_Their son…_

_Daniel; Danny Fenton_. The clumsy and weak kid. _Danny Fenton_, he is no other than their own son. The two scientists and parents gasped upon seeing that. Maddie put her fingers on her lips. "_Danny…?_"

**Annoying line break- to be continu- *shot***

**Hey, who said I put to be continued here? I wanted to put 'To be continued after this annoying, cursed line break' (what a liar).**

**Okay, here goes :**

***before that, got plenty lots of shots because this long Author Note***

"Danny?" Maddie and Jack spoke, not believing what they just saw. Maddie could feel tears filled her eyes. She just did that to her own son, all this time he is her son! She shot him! And not only that, Vlad also a ghost. Maddie suddenly remember what Jazz told her.

**-Flashback-**

"_But that's Danny!" _Jazz pointed on Danny.

"…Yeah, that's Danny _Phantom_," Maddie asked her, confused.

"No, Mom… it's… it's.. _Danny_! Our Danny!" Jazz yelled, tears in her eyes.

**-End Flashback-**

Jazz tried to told her, but she don't want to understand. Now she felt really guilty. The ghost boy is good, he is innocent, he is strong, he wants to protect them, and yet… he is their son. Maddie feel really guilty. Too many fault, _why I not listen to Jazz? Why? Why I believed that he is bad?_

Now this makes her thinks, this is why the kids tried to protect him. Why they hanged out with him, it's all because he is, he is Danny. Because Danny is Sam and Tucker's best friend, because Danny is Jazz's little brother. Tears fell from Maddie's eyes. That's why they helped him. But why Danny never told me and Jack about this? Maddie think in her mind. And, how'd he got his powers?

Jazz looking at her parents worriedly. Tears fell from Jazz's eye. _Now they know_. They finally knew that Danny is a half-ghost. That he is the ghost boy. Jazz can't imagine what their reactions will be. She saw Maddie and Jack started to shake. Unexpected for Jazz, that her parents started to cry. Jazz wondered what's wrong with them.

"D…Danny is the ghost boy…" Maddie spoke, paused. "…We… we've shot him…"

Now Jazz, Sam, and Tucker could tell that they feel guilty. Vlad turned on Maddie and Jack, sighed a little.

"…We're sorry, we're so sorry,…" Maddie muttered under her voice. Put her hands on her face, crying uncontrollable. Jazz glanced for a while, 'that's right! That's your fault!' she half-wanted to yelled, but she knew it wasn't the time. Their view back to Danny who laying on the road. His body start to shake, he stood up.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled his name, but Danny ignored them.

"Danny, could you hear us? We're sorry, Danny! We're sorry!" Maddie screamed, full of guilt. But Danny walked over them slowly and ignored their calls, two blue rings once again appear from his wrist, and traveled up and down, change him into his alter ego once again, _Danny Phantom_.

"Danny!" Maddie still called his name, but Danny is not listening. Maddie try to run over him, hug him, but Jazz, Sam, and Tucker held her back. Their eyes told her, _It's too dangerous_. "But,… but…"

"Dannyyyyyyyy!" Maddie screamed again. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looking at her worriedly. Danny floated closer to them, but before that, a blue mist escaped from his mouth, then a beam caught his back. Danny turned around, to see who attacked him. Surprisingly, ghosts start to appear. Ember, Skulker, Technus, and Johnny 13. The four ghosts started to surrounded Danny.

Jack, Maddie, Vlad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker surprised. But then they felt something holding them. They turned their heads to see. They see the Box Ghost, Spectra, Kitty, Ghost Writer, Lunch Lady, and Pointdexter holding them one by one. They both bring them to fly away. Without saying anything else, they glanced over Danny who fighting against the four ghosts at the same time.

Johnny 13 riding his motorbike, boost it over Danny, Danny dodged it, then from his back, Skulker aiming his weapon on him. Danny created a ghost shield and it went back to Skulker, Skulker doged it. Then Ember jumped from his back about to slam him with her guitar, Danny grab the guitar then threw Ember and her guitar away. Last is Technus, he grabbed Danny with the robotic things. Danny gasped for a while, then he is turned and slam Technus via the cables. After that, he went up and blow ices on them.

Maddie gasped upon seeing that. "He can use ice powers…?" she muttered. But no time to answer her question, and no time to seeing him back. The ghosts bought them away.

The ghosts dropped them on an empty building. Everyone hold their back, except for Vlad who floated after the ghost dropped him. Everyone notices that the ghosts filled the room. "Why… why you bought us here?"

"Listen," Spectra said, everyone went quiet. "We knew you caused all of this, you shot us with the thing to switch our mind to the opposite. And we knew you shot him!"

Everyone gasped for a while, then listening again.

"We knew he turned bad. The halfa turned bad, so we're here to help you," Spectra continued. Everyone raised one eyebrow. What? They helped them? Right, their minds switched.

"He would do a lot of damage with his powers, and we wanted our minds back!" Kitty yelled. "I want my love to Johnny back, I don't want to hate him." Kitty muttered. Trough it changed minds, they still can remember what's happened and what's going on. Well, not sure for Danny, because he's turned into evil and- you know that.

"And I don't want to be a vegetarian!" Lunch Lady exclaimed.

"But it's not murdered animals!" Sam yelled. Lunch Lady shrugged, then pick up a lettuce and eat it in front of everyone. "Who wants to try this?" she asked. Tucker just make an 'ew' face then turned to threw up.

Maddie walked forward to ask, "…so, what is my son?" she asked.

"He's a halfa," Pointdexter explained. "Half-ghost half-human hybrid. Just like him," he pointing on Vlad. _Vlad_, Maddie almost forgot about him. "So that's because the mini-portal accident, giving you these powers?" Maddie asked.

"Ah, I guess I already told you that." Said Vlad. Maddie thinks for a while, then why Danny turned into a half-ghost? Then she remembered. "That's means, Danny is… the ghost portal accident,"

Sam and Tucker slowly nodded. Jazz added, "That's right, mom." Maddie turned over Jack, they did that. Their son turned into a ghost hybrid because them. Because of them, their son turned evil! Maddie can't think of else but cry. "Sorry,… we're so sorry Danny,… we're sorry,…" she muttered.

Silence, everyone looking at Maddie who crying. Normally Spectra will absorb the sadness, but now she is not doing that, that doesn't mean she will absorb happiness, she just don't want to. Box Ghost floated over her and try to broke the silence. "Listen!"

"YOU NEED TO MAKE HIM BACK TO GOOD!" Box Ghost exclaimed, think for a while then added, "AND BRING BACK MY BOXES! …RANDOM!"

Maddie's face turned on the ghost, "Now, what we're gonna do…?"

The ghosts just looking at her and the rest. They already planned something.

"_Here, we've a plan,…"_

**Annoying line break is back! =w= and cursed cliffhanger too!**

_Wew, looks like every time it's ended it will be cliffys? Cuz I am evil! Review please?_


	6. Shatter of Mind

_Shoot, shoot me if you want to. I am slow at updating heheh xp and don't worry this capturing Danny will took a long time 'cuz he is hard to be caught. Okay, onward!_

**Cursed line break**

"What's the plan?" Maddie asked. Everyone went silent. Then Vortex exclaimed, "Listen! We have a plan, here it goes"

Desiree floated to the front, continue Vortex's speech, "First, we capture him, then two, we switch back his mind using the same device." She spoke. Everyone blinked, that not seems like a plan, but an idea to make his mind back. "But, what's the problem is how to capture him,"

Again, they blinked. "Uh, we can capture him just like that, right?" Maddie asked. She captured Danny before with the vacuum thing. Every ghosts shook their head. This give them more confusion.

"He is the hardest ghost to be caught," Walker spoke. "He broke up from my prison before"

Shocked, Jack and Maddie not believe what that ghost just said. Their son broke up from a prison? A ghost prison? "We created a plan for his capture,… but be sure not to be fail," Walker spoke, then Ghost Writer looking at him, "And you created any rules for this?"

"Rules? WHO NEED RULES?" Walker yelled. Every ghost went silent, and Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Vlad blinked. _Right, switched mind_. "But before that, why we not switch our minds back before we are after him?" Spectra asked. Everyone went silent, then some ghosts start to agreed and go to Maddie and Jack. The two scientists back looks scared for a while. Then Sam and Tucker stood up in front of them.

"Hold on!"

The ghosts went quiet, they started to groan and mumble. "_We're not going to switch your minds back until we caught Danny,_" lots of them muttered 'why', Vlad also doing this since he is not really enjoyed for hating Maddie. "This is because you guys will around the town again and might forgot to capture him, do you know what will happened if he is still evil?" Sam asked. Every ghosts started to think, just human world-will be _owned_ by him. Then they shocked. _Owned?_ They're the ones who wanted to do it! Not Phantom! But now their mind are switched, so they're not thinking about world domination but- world destruction, it will be bad. They need to stop this.

"Okay! Deal!" Kitty said. The other ghosts start to agreed as well. The Phantom gang smiled, Maddie and Jack just went silent. They never see the kids like this before, they find out Danny is the ghost boy, and the teenagers are with him. They always fought together. Now they can't do anything but keep in line with these.

"Okay, so everyone do your best!" Spectra exclaimed, spirited, this just like Casper Spirit Day thing. Every ghost spirited up and scream 'yeah'. Box Ghost went to Klemper, then say, "Give it your best, dude."

"What? I am not your friend, and I don't want to be your friend," Klemper said, crossing his hands. Box Ghost just turned silent on this.

Not a long time after that, they see Skulker, Technus, Ember, and Johnny 13 entered the room by phrasing on it. They all looks defeated. Technus let himself fell on the floor then groaned. Ember's fire almost gone but it still burning. Skulker puts his hand on his face then… sobbed(?) "We're lost! We can't take care of him!"

"Shut up, you are the greatest hunter of the ghost zone!" Johnny yelled over him. Skulker looking at him for a while then say, "No I am the worst hunter ever!"

"…and I can't sing," Ember spoke. "I forgot how to use my guitar," that's right. In that fight earlier Ember use her guitar to slam Danny, not to sing with it. The truth, she not forgot; just hate to sing, and hate to play guitar.

Now the four are back, trough they're defeated. "So, what's happened?" Maddie asked. Skulker don't want to talk, the rest too, "You tell them,"

"No, you are,"

"No, you,"

"Can this be done fast?" Lunch Lady asked. Everyone went quiet. Then Lunch Lady showed a broccoli and ask, "Broccoli anyone?". Everyone turned at Technus who going to tell them the story, "He blew us with his ice power, then he attack us again with his ghost ray. After that, we tried to fought back but we're losing, and he get away."

"Damn it, we need to capture him again," Kitty said. But then Johnny went over to Kitty and speak to her, "hey Kitty, you're not flirting with any boys around here right?" Johnny asked jealously. "I-I am not!" Kitty exclaimed, but then looking at Skulker and say, "hey Mr. Hunter, nice suit…". Johnny frowned. The rest just watched and rolled their eyes.

"So, now how's our plan to capture him?" Maddie asked. Walker walked to them then coughed a little, "Now where's he?" Walker asked Skulker. Skulker floated to him then answered, "Flying around the town,"

"Good," Walker nodded slowly. "Then that's means it."

"What?" Tucker, Sam, Vlad, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie asked. They wondered what the ghosts up to. Technus showed them a map in a computer. Walker pointed on a side. "He went around the town. We prepared ourselves here, here, and here. Attack him, but capture him. Understood?"

"But you not tell us about how to catch him." Vortex protested. Walker turned to him and say, "we don't need any rules, we just need this to worked."

"We can use our family's weapon like always" Jazz smiled. Jack and Maddie glanced quickly, they are the one who took the items away. Then that remind them, Danny Phantom always appear with Fenton Thermos, that's because he is Danny. Maddie really wished she could say sorry to her son now, but they don't know how hard it will be.

"Now get ourselves prepared." Walker said to everyone.

"Roger!" Everyone on their position.

"Your command is my wish!" Desiree spoke loudly. Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes, "I thought it was 'your wish is my command'…" then they prepared themselves.

**Cursed cliffy and linebreak**

_Naw, naw… kind of lazy, and random? XD This is shorter than the rest but,… review please?_


	7. Capture

_Where's everybody gone to? :/ well, this is the next chapter everyone! I really wished to finish this one soon :x_

**Line Break**

Everyone prepared in their places. _For Danny, for everyone. _They can't imagine what will happened if the opposite Danny Phantom stay around the town. And they want Danny, their Danny back. Jack and Maddie sure really feel guilty after they knew their Danny is the one who took the shot. And he is changed.

With ghost weapon on their hands, they prepared themselves. Ghosts prepared themselves with their powers charged too. Skulker muttered slowly, "SavemeGodsavemeGodsavemeGod…" Box Ghost raised an eyebrow then say, "Now can you stop it? …Random!"

Meanwhile in another side, ghosts braced themselves, since lots of ghosts already brave but then they turned coward, they need to brace themselves. If you wonder why the four ghosts earlier failed to catch Danny, they're scared. They need to extra bravery to face him that time.

Jack prepared on a top of a building. Maddie on a small road. Tucker, Jazz, Sam, and Vlad together on another small road. They wear Fenton Phones with them. Both holding their own Fenton Thermoses, ecto-weapons, Specter Deflector, and anything else. Road really empty, people currently hiding in their homes. Perfect situation.

_Danny, wait for us. We will bring you back soon._

A glimpse of black and white flying trough Amity Park sky, looking left and right, currently searching of something. He must be curious since ghosts appeared suddenly to catch him. Maddie currently waiting for him in her spot. Then noticed Phantom just fly over her place. Quickly she turned on her Fenton Phone and inform, "Target is here, I repeat, target is here,…" she said in a low, break-down voice. Still can't believe her own son is right there.

"Heard it," Jack spoke in another end. "Banzai!" he yelled. Jack, who stay not really far from Maddie's sight prepared himself to catch the ghost boy, his own son.

Maddie turned to see Phantom. But he is gone. _Where'd he go?_ Maddie wondered, scanning around the area carefully. Then she found nothing and confused. _Where is her son? _She continue to searching until she realizes a cold feeling from her behind. She turned to see, but what surprises her, Phantom is float there.

His eyes' view are empty. His face show no expression. Maddie scared upon seeing that, she gaped then open her mouth slowly, "D…Danny…?"

Without answering, Phantom fired an ecto-blast on Maddie. Maddie fell back for a while, Jack's voice coming from the Fenton Phone. "Madds! Are you all right? Maddie?"

Maddie try to stand up, she put her hand on her head. The other hand holding the ecto-gun. Phantom floated slowly to her mother, "Danny! It's me! Your mom! I am sorry!" Maddie's eye getting widen when Danny float closer to her. "I am really sorry! I didn't know you're-"

No, he is not listening to her. Maddie's tears fell from her eyes again. Danny's hands glowing green. Is he want to kill her? Is he really wants to kill her mother? Maddie frightened. She can't move. She start to pulling her weapon on her. But her mother instinct tell her not to hurt her son. But she need to capture him, to change his mind back. "Danny, I-"

From the rooftop, Jack looking at the direction Maddie is on. He saw smokes, and a big crater. It's not really clear since he just watch it from afar. He quickly dashed off his place then run to Maddie's spot. It takes a few time to get down and get there. But he need to get there.

Back to Maddie and Danny's spot. Maddie still can't move. _I, I can't… I can't hurt my own son anymore,… _then she snapped out of it. Oh, yeah. The Fenton Thermos, it won't hurt him. It just capture him. Hurrying, she search for her Fenton Thermos. _Aha, there it is… _Shaking,She took the Thermos then open its cap, point it on Danny.

But when she just about to press the capture button, Danny used his ghost ray to knock the Thermos off her hand. Maddie just looking in gasp, she can't do anything on her son. Not anymore… Really guilty, really really guilty.

Danny slowly turned on her again. His cold ectoplasm eyes… Maddie just think she will prepared for her death. She made her son like this, she hurt him, she turned him like this. From the Ghost Portal, she made the Ghost Portal. The hunting, the blame, the time when she and Jack said they want to dissect ghost apart molecule by molecule, the time when they shot him and turned him into bad… It's all her fault, that's what she think. She decided to dead in her own son's hands…

But before that, something grabbed Danny's body. Then it swung him with it. Maddie opened her eyes, Jack's o-nine-tail or whatever it is called(AN **: I forgot T^T sorry…**). Danny landed on the hard road. "Madds!" Jack called his wife's name. Maddie still shaking, looking at her husband coming closer to her. "Jack,…" she whispered.

"I can't do this,… I can't do this to my own baby,…" Maddie muttered. Jack tries to comfort her, he tried his best. But then, Danny already up, again. Jack pulled his weapon, shaking. It's hard for him to attack his own son, too.

Just about to press the button, Danny already shot a blast on them. The two parents closed their eyes, ready for death. Death that caused by their own son, but their own fault. But when they open their eyes, they see ghosts come to help them.

Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Klemper, and any ghost around them helped. "Why you not take this chance to shot him? You wimp!" Box Ghost yelled. "Chicken wing!" Box Ghost continue yelled, looking at the Lunch Lady, she holding a big carrot. "Carrot for anyone?"

Box Ghost bump his boxes on Danny. Lunch Lady use a… big carrot(?) to attack Danny. Just like when she used the chicken leg. Maddie and Jack just watched. Can't do anything else. Klemper turned to them. "What are you waiting for? Catch him!"

But the two not answering, even they can't move. The three ghost continue attacking Danny but then he attack them with a single attack and flew away.

The ghosts turned to Jack and Maddie. "Why you not capture him?" they yelled. Maddie fell to her knees, muttered slowly. "My baby boy,… my poor baby boy…"

**Line Break**

…_Ha! Short, I don't know why. But I think I am not really in mood *shot* review please?_


	8. Second Plan

_Sorry for take a long time at updating~! I wished to finish this off soon, but I hope you enjoyed this! ~Pii_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

So everyone gathered together again to talk about this. They can't let Danny terrorize the city. Ghosts, the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad start to think what to do. It seems like plan wouldn't work. They all sighed, don't know what to do.

"So, what we're going to do now?" Vlad questioned. Everyone thinks again but don't know what to do. Vlad feels like, he don't want to hurt Danny. This all because that stupid machine. "Ah! This is stupid! Why we're not just shoot him with that device when we met him?" Box Ghost yelled, everyone looking at him, blinked. They not say anything until Sam raised her hand and say, "…uh, I think that's a good idea,"

Everyone start to noisy and they must shoot him just in place. Random talks can be heard from them. "Yeah, that's right. Why we are so stupid?"

"Maybe because that device switch our mind,"

"That does mean Boxy is stupid before he was shot"

"Hey!" Box Ghost shouted. Jack and Maddie looking at each other then nodded. "Silence!" Klemper yelled. "I don't care what you folks up to! But let take it quick so I don't need to be with you anymore!" Wow, Klemper who wants friend don't want to be with them. Great change.

So they are all agree to shoot Danny Phantom in place. But the device just one, who will do the shoot? Suddenly Jack Fenton raises his hand up. "I am!" Everyone turned to Jack Fenton in silence. "Let me shoot! I like shooting!" he said childishly, a little jumpy on his words. Maddie walked over him and say, "Oh, Jack. But please this time let me to shoot."

But before that Maddie can't shoot her own son. "No, Maddie, this time I am not letting you to shot, you can't shot him the last time,"

While her parents arguing, Jazz rolled her eyes then walk closer to them. "Fine then I will shoot!" Silence for a while, then they both said it straight, "NO."

Tucker and Sam walked forward slowly, "Let us shoot him," again, a 'No' heard from Maddie and Jack, with Jazz this time. Everyone start debating for who will shoot Danny. "Shut up!" Suddenly Klemper shouted and everyone went shut. "Good," he muttered. Suddenly Box Ghost raises his hands and scream, "Random!" Everyone glares on him then he went shut.

Finally they let Maddie to shoot Danny. But he must do it right this time. This is for him, this is for everyone. As everyone agreed, they are all went off to the town. Danny Phantom still flying around the town. "Now how to bring him here?" everyone questioned.

"I know what," Pointdexter said. Everyone looking at Pointdexter as they waiting for his idea. "Bait,"

As he said that, Skulker shivered. "No, I am not the one who going there. I already go enough." Everyone looking at Skulker. This hunter always too close with Danny. Trough, every time, he is the one who hunt Danny down. But this time he will be the bite. Skulker's sweats dropped as everyone glares on him.

**Line break**

So Skulker become the bait to get Danny Phantom to them. Danny still flying around when his ghost sense went off. Skulker passed trough Danny and make a funny-face to get his attention. Danny turned back, but Skulker went hiding because he is scared. The other ghosts, from Skulker's hiding place pushed him to Danny again. Skulker still scared, Danny glares on him. Skulker panicked and fly away quickly.

Danny chased Skulker with ghost rays on his hands, fired on Skulker as he fly away. Skulker screamed for help, Danny's ghost ray hit one of his wings, or whatever it is called and Skulker started to loss his balance.

Gladly, they already arrived at the other's hideout. Quickly, Plasmius use his ghost rays, he flung it on Danny's hands and legs. Danny went back as his hands and legs strapped to the building, he can't get out. Danny tries to break out, he struggles.

This time, his parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker went out. Maddie prepares the device charged. Everyone prayed to themselves, _Please be back, Danny._

"This is for my son," Maddie muttered. "This is for Danny," Danny still struggling, he managed to break one of his hand, and try that to his other hand. Maddie let her tears fell again when she clicked the device and a light about to hit Danny. Danny's eyes getting widen when it did happened. (**AN : I feel so evil…**)

Danny managed to break out of those ghostly chains. When it happened it just about when the light going to hit him. Everyone gasped when Danny quickly dodged it and threw a ghost ray on the device, and it shattered into pieces. Everyone can't do anything but watch and gasped. He got out.

Danny charged blue beams around his body, his eyes start to glowing blue when he does it. Danny lift himself up. Sam about to yell when Danny do a very strong ice attack, everyone froze in place. Ices everywhere, Danny panted exhausted. Ghosts' eyes start to glow and melt the ices, they broke out the ices, then helped Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack.

Lots ghost jumped on Danny try to attack him again. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Vlad looking at the shattered pieces. "The device," they muterred. "Now we can't change Danny back to normal."

Not just Danny, but everyone there. Vlad's bloody red eyes turned to Danny as he tries to attack him too. "Vlad, wait!" Maddie yelled, but he already about to strike Danny. Danny held him on the hand then swung him to the ghosts, he threw him.

The ghosts fell as Danny took a deep breath. Sam notices this and yelled quickly. "Quick! Cover your ears!" They not have any time to question, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack cover their ears with their hands. One second later, a huge ghostly wail they can hear come from Danny. Maddie and Jack gasped as the mighty wail knocked the ghosts to a building and the building began to cracked. It's really powerful.

After the wail fade away, Sam's eyes getting widen as she got a new idea. "Ah! I got an idea!"

Everyone turned over Sam. "What?" They all asked. "Bait him to use another ghostly wail!" Sam explained, Tucker and Jazz seems to understand the idea. Maddie and Jack confused. What is ghostly wail? "What is ghostly wail?" they asked.

"Ghostly wail is an attack he used earlier, Mom," Jazz explained. So that's ghostly wail, they both thought. And why the kids planned to bait him for another ghost wail? That will be horrible things happened. "K…kids, why you planned to bait him to use another wail? It will be horrible!" Maddie said. "Trust us, mom." Jazz said as Sam, Tucker, and her running to the ghosts to give the plan.

Maddie and Jack still panicked. They wonder why they need to bait Danny to use another wail. But they running to the ghosts too.

"Wait. Kids…!" They're calling. But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz already talked with the ghost. "Understand? We need to bait him to use another ghostly wail," Sam explained.

"Why we must do that?" Skulker asked. Everyone seems not to understand the plan. But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz keep telling them too. Maddie and Jack about to protest again but Sam told them it's the only way they can win now. They're nodded trough they not understand it, and Maddie and Jack still think this' a bad idea.

So the Box Ghost come to annoy Danny. "Random!" he shouted. Danny turned to the Box Ghost as Box Ghost threw boxes on Danny and wrap him with his bubble wrap, but Danny quickly broke out. Then Ember slam her guitar to Danny's head as Danny grab it. Danny and Ember fight over the guitar. Then Danny got the guitar and bangs Ember with it. Danny broke the guitar into two when Johnny 13 and his motorcycle jumps over Danny's head.

Danny threw away the guitar parts, and took Johnny off his motor. The motorcycle still went then crashed. Skulker prepared his machines to shoot Danny, however Danny noticed this and split himself into four. The four Danny surround Skulker and hit him with ghost rays from every side. Danny morph himself back to one when Plasmius appear from behind and split himself into four. The for Plasmius hold Danny as he struggles. Danny managed to break away and threw Plasmius away.

Other group of ghosts surrounded Danny as he fell from the sky. Danny kicked and punched the ghost as they're off from him, he took a deep breath and…

_This is it. _Sam thought.

Danny took a deep breath and open his mouth wide. Unleash another blew of ghostly wail. This time it is stronger than the first one. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack cover their ears. "See what will happens if he use this again?" Maddie asked with a yell over the wail. "Just see this, Mom!" Jazz yelled over the wail.

This time the wail broke the entire building and it's start to collapse. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz just wait until the thing will happened next. Meanwhile Maddie and Jack panicked because it broke everything around the place. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz noticed Danny a little flickering. The three keep hoping for this.

Maddie and Jack surprised with what happened right after that, the wail getting lower, and they can see Danny's form changed back into his human form, as he exhausted. This chance got Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's time to move. They running over Danny and hold him from every side.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Har har har! Danny will changed back after his ghostly wail (and maximal is two times, like in TUE) ^_^ and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz use this chance for it. What will happen next? Only at Shattered Minds :P_


	9. Epilogue

_Sorry guys but I can't let Danny to be evil anymore and here is the last chapter. I need to end this so, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the all bad grammar and… Review please?_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Maddie and Jack can't say anything, they just watch the kids run over Danny and hold him from every side. Danny tries to struggle, but he has no power left. Sam turned to Maddie and Jack and tell them to bring the rope. Maddie and Jack not say anything else but went after them and tied Danny with the glowing green rope.

_Finally the ghost boy is captured._

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Everyone gathered in Fenton Works' lab. They need to fix the device, or you must say, re-make. This time Maddie and Jack make the device pain-less. Meanwhile the other ghosts are waiting for the device to be fixed, and watching Danny who strapped on experiment, metal table(they just use the table to strap him, nothing else).

Danny struggles on the table, but he can't get out. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looking at Maddie and Jack worriedly. They wished they can fix the device soon. Danny still struggling. "Ahhh! Arrgg! Arrrrhhh!" Danny keep struggles, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked over him.

"Please, Danny…" Jazz said. Hoping her little brother can be alright. But Danny not listen to her. His eyes flashed green. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz put their hands on Danny to make him stop struggling.

"Danny, calm down." Sam said. Trough she knew that is pointless. Danny won't listening to them now. Danny keep struggles, Jazz panickly turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, it finished now?"

"Wait!" The two shouted. They hurried to fix the device. After they put the last part, they hurried to turn it on. "Now let's try this!" Jack and Maddie turned to Danny, pointed the device on him. They wished it would work.

Everyone stay back from Danny, they don't know what might happen to him. Once Jack and Maddie pushed the button, everyone prayed Danny back to normal. Danny's eyes flickered for a while, as his mind changed. The device once again messing with his mind.

After it's done, Danny just stare blankly on everyone. Everyone wondered if he is all right. Wonder if it's worked. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz slowly walked to him. Wonder if Danny is all right, "Danny?" Sam asked quietly. Wished Danny back to normal. Danny lift his head to Sam. "Sam?'

Happily Sam cheered, Danny is back to normal! Tucker and Jazz, who looking at that too also grins happily. Seeing the three's reaction, everyone in the room went into a happy scene. "Yay!"

Lots of them do a happy dance, hugging each other, and else things. However, Danny looking at everyone in confusion face. "Huh? Guys?" this make everyone stopped their actions. Everyone looking at Danny and blinked. "Why I am strapped in here?" Danny asked as everyone mumbling and looking for an answer. They almost forgot to release him.

"Oh, we are sorry sweetie, we're too happy that you're back to normal," Maddie said as she pushed a button and release Danny from the table. Danny got up and holding his head. "Do you remember anything, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Well… kinda, that's all a blur, I don't remember such a thing. Do you?" Danny turned to Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. (AN **: idk why I make Danny can't remember ==''**) Sam, Tucker, and Jazz not replied, Vlad walked to Danny after that. "Danny, glad to see you back to normal!" Vlad said happily, as Danny glares on him. "What do you want, Plasmius?" in a 'half-low' voice to make his parents not hear him.

Come to think about it, Danny wonders why every ghost gathered in the room. "It's okay sweetie, we glad to have you back," Maddie said as she and Jack hugged Danny. Danny sure feel embarrassed now. "Huh? I don't get it."

"They're helping us to catch you when you started to terror the town with your ghost power," Maddie explained. Danny's eyes getting widen. "Eh, wait! Does that means- you know- you- are you- mad at-?" before Danny could finish his words, Maddie pulled him for another hug. "It's okay sweetheart, we're sorry we have shot you with that device."

Everyone went silent for a moment with some smiles. Until Box Ghost yelled, "Hey! Now let's change back our minds to normal!"

Danny, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker rolled their eyes with an 'uh…'. And think if they must make their minds back to normal. "I think, it's better not." Danny said as the rest just looking at him.

"I am sick of being clumsy and cowardly! I want so badly to hunt you down for the pelt again!" Skulker yelled as Danny laughed a little. "Ahahah, do you think we should bring back your minds to normal?"

Every ghosts went shut. Then the Box Ghost steal the device from the table. "Random!" Box Ghost yelled as he points the device to everyone. With a single click, their minds back to normal. Everyone seems happy. Danny, Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looking at the ghosts worriedly.

"Finally! I am the Box Ghost again! Fear my boxes and bubble wraps of doom!" Box Ghost yelled happily as he pointed up his hands to the air, let the device fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny just looking at the broken device and looking at the ghosts again, lots of them start to flew off.

"Maddie, Daniel, you two will join me one day." Vlad said as he turned into his ghost form and flew off.

"Well, bye-bye Vladdie!" Jack waved to Vlad, as Maddie and Danny just blinked on that reaction.

"That's for now, ghost boy. I will hunt down you from tomorrow. I need to get some rest for now," Skulker said as he pulled Danny's collar. Then Skulker dropped him and flew off. Now everything is back to normal, it left the team Phantom, with Jack and Maddie sitting on the floor looking at each other.

"So now what?" Sam asked as she got up. Everyone silent for a while. Thinking what they will do now. "Time for the ghost hunting!" Danny said as he got up. Tucker and Jazz smiled as they got up. Jazz turned to her parents. "Come on, you two coming too" she said cheerfully. Jack and Maddie looking at each other for a while. They never teamed up with the kids before this. Well, they teamed up while they're tried to get Danny back, but this time they will teamed up with Danny. They think, must they join them?

"Come on Mom, Dad. You two are the best ghost hunters ever!" Danny smiled. Jack and Maddie smiled, then pulled their ghost weapons.

Tucker prepared his PDA, Jazz picked up the Fenton Peeler, Sam took her Thermos, Jack and Maddie got their ecto-weapons.

Everyone run outside with their own weapons on their hands. With Danny on the front, yelling out his phrase as he transformed, "_Going Ghost_!"

**-end**

_There! Happy ending everyone! Like it? Hate it? Review please :D w00t. And anyway the story before Time Clash is posted. Please check it out everyone ^_^ it's called Truth Beside Stories. Please check it out, JuneLuxray beta-read that. Please read and review. Until next time. Adios!_


End file.
